New York
New York is a state in the Northeastern region of the United States. It is the 27th most extensive, the 3rd most populous, and the 7th most densely populated of the 50 United States. New York is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and by Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont to the east. It has a maritime border with Rhode Island east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Ontario to the west and north, and Quebec to the north. It is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City. It is known for its status as a center for finance and culture and for its status as the largest gateway for immigration to the United States. According to the U.S. Department of Commerce, New York City is also a destination of choice for many foreign visitors. Both the state and city were named for the 17th century Duke of York, James Stuart, future James II and VII of England and Scotland. It was inhabited by various tribes of Algonquian and Iroquoian speaking Native American tribes at the time Dutch settlers moved into the region in the early 17th century. In 1609, the region was first claimed by Henry Hudson for the Dutch. Fort Nassau was built near the site of the present-day capital of Albany in 1614. The Dutch soon also settled New Amsterdam and parts of the Hudson River Valley, establishing the colony of New Netherland. The British took over the colony by annexation in 1664. Films and Shows *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Annie'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''The Avengers'' *''Bolt'' *[[Bon Voyage! (1962 film)|''Bon Voyage!]] *Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' *''Enchanted'' *''Gargoyles'' *''The Help'' *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' *''James and the Giant Peach'' *''Jessie'' *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''National Treasure'' *''Newsies'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing'' *''Planes'' *''The Proposal'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Secretariat'' *''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' *''Sweet Home Alabama'' *''Three Men and a Baby'' *''Unbreakable'' *''The Wild'' *''Girl Meets World'' Cities and Locations *New York *Stark Tower *The Empire State Building *Foxworth Residence *ESPN Zone *Morningside Orphanage *Sykes' Warehouse *Manhattan *Wyvern Castle *Eyrie Building *Rescue Aid Society *Kodak Attractions *1964 New York World's Fair Actors/Actresses and Crew born in New York *J. J. Abrams *Don Adams *Pamela Adlon *Christina Aguilera *Joe Alaskey *Steve Allen *Woody Allen *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Marc Anthony *Geoffrey Arend *Mateo Arias *Moisés Arias *Alan Arkin *Edward Arnold *Ashanti *René Auberjonois *Jake T. Austin *Lauren Bacall *Joan Baez *Adrienne Bailon *Alec Baldwin *Christine Baranski *Angela Bassett *Jason Bateman *Noah Beery, Jr. *Harry Belafonte *Lake Bell *Laura Benanti *Tony Bennett *Marisa Berenson *Xander Berkeley *Milton Berle *Elmer Bernstein *Corbin Bleu *Nikki Blonsky *Jonah Bobo *Earl Boen *Michael Brandon *Abigail Breslin *Spencer Breslin *Matthew Broderick *Mel Brooks *Nicholas Braun *George Burns *Sarah Burns *Ben Burtt *Steve Buscemi *James Caan *Cab Calloway *Eddie Cantor *Al Capone *Erin Cardillo *Mariah Carey *George Carlin *Harrison Chad *Chevy Chase *James Coco *Jennifer Cody *Sean Combs *Jennifer Connelly *Chuck Connors *Sofia Coppola *Robert Costanzo *Rachel Covey *Tony Cox *Tom Cruise *Jon Cryer *Billy Crystal *Joan Cusack *Vincent D'Onofrio *Alexandra Daddario *James Barnes Dale *Leora Dana *Claire Danes *Rodney Dangerfield *William Daniels *Royal Dano *Tony Danza *Robert Davi *Keith David *Rosario Dawson *Charlie Day *Robert De Niro *Lana Del Rey *Dom DeLuise *Reed Diamond *Vin Diesel *Kirk Douglas *Robert Downey, Jr. *Richard Dreyfuss *Karen Duffy *Charles Durning *David Duchovny *Jesse Eisenberg *Michael Eisner *Héctor Elizondo *Chris Elliott *Susie Essman *Emilio Estevez *Melissa Fahn *Laurie Faso *Jon Favreau *Lou Ferrigno *Harvey Fierstein *Spencer Fox *Peter Friedman *Annette Funicello *Nika Futterman *Frankie J. Galasso *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Daniel Gerson *Mel Gibson *Cassidy Gifford *Lola Glaudini *Tracey Gold *Whoopi Goldberg *Cuba Gooding, Jr. *Barbara Goodson *Gilbert Gottfried *Elliot Gould *Topher Grace *Seth Grahame-Smith *Zena Grey *Melanie Griffith *Arlo Guthrie *Steve Guttenberg *Maggie Gyllenhaal *Buddy Hackett *Valerie Harper *Estelle Harris *Jonathan Harris *Danielle Harris *Emily Hart *Melissa Joan Hart *Dan Haskett *Anne Hathaway *Lance Henriksen *Jane Henson *Edward Hibbert *William Hickey *Judd Hirsch *Lou Hirsch *John Robert Hoffman *Philip Seymour Hoffman *Gaby Hoffmann *Jack Holt *Alan F. Horn *Lena Horne *Dick Huemer *Felicity Huffman *Richard Hunt *Sarah Hyland *Skai Jackson *Eric Jacobson *Kevin James *Billy Joel *Scarlett Johansson *Jeffrey Jones *Paul Kandel *Richard Karron *Jonathan Katz *Jeffrey Katzenberg *Danny Kaye *Moira Kelly *Tom Kenny *Larry King *Jack Kirby *Wayne Knight *Ed Koch *Judy Kuhn *Lady Gaga *Burt Lancaster *Martin Landau *David Lander *Diane Lane *Bruce Lanoil *John Lavelle *Stan Lee *Jay Leno *Tony Leondis *Michael Lerner *Huey Lewis *Shari Lewis *Hal Linden *John Lithgow *Lucy Liu *Lindsay Lohan *Michael Lohan *Jennifer Lopez *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Katie Lowes *Susan Lucci *Rick Lyon *Noel MacNeal *Kayla Maisonet *Wendie Malick *Leonard Maltin *Melissa Manchester *Barry Mann *Kate Mara *Julianna Margulies *Garry Marshall *Vanessa Marshall *Vincent Martella *Heather Matarazzo *Joseph Mazzello *Chuck McCann *Patrick McGoohan *Anne Meara *Alan Menken *Brian Menz *Idina Menzel *Ethel Merman *Don Messick *Ingrid Michaelson *Alyssa Milano *Larry Miller *Lin-Manuel Miranda *Daryl Mitchell *Zac Moncrief *Cathy Moriarty *Tracy Morgan *Chester Morris *Rob Morrow *Vic Morrow *Zero Mostel *Bobby Moynihan *Kathryn Mullen *Richard Mulligan *Donna Murphy *Eddie Murphy *Chad Michael Murray *Lorenzo Music *Christine Nelson *Jerry O'Connell *Rosie O'Donnell *Alan Oppenheimer *Jerry Orbach *Al Pacino *Chazz Palminteri *Bruce Paltrow *Hayden Panettiere *Jansen Panettiere *Charlie Parlato *Lana Parrilla *Jordan Peele *Amanda Peet *Anthony Perkins *Elizabeth Perkins *Ron Perlman *Bernadette Peters *Regis Philbin *David Hyde Pierce *Bronson Pinchot *Suzanne Pleshette *Bill Pullman *Mae Questel *Jan Rabson *Jason Raize *June Diane Raphael *Alan Reed *Christopher Reeve *Elliott Reid *Paul Reubens *Rob Reiner *Ving Rhames *Buddy Rich *Kim Richards *Derek Richardson *Kevin Michael Richardson *Don Rickles *Joan Rivers *Emma Roberts *Cesar Romero *George A. Romero *Mickey Rooney *Emmy Rossum *Ernie Sabella *Adam Sandler *Susan Sarandon *Telly Savalas *Cassie Scerbo *Mark Schiff *Adam Schlesinger *Ben Schwartz *Stephen Schwartz *David Schwimmer *Annabella Sciorra *Martin Scorsese *Amy Sedaris *Marian Seldes *Maurice Sendak *Rod Serling *Brian Setzer *Anne Seymour *Wallace Shawn *Michael Shea *Charlie Sheen *Richard Sherman *Robert B. Sherman *Brooke Shields *Jamie-Lynn Sigler *Beverly Sills *Phil Silver *Kortnee Simmons *Carly Simon *Ty Simpkins *Helen Slater *Allison Smith *Leelee Sobieski *Bonnie Somerville *Mira Sorvino *Kath Soucie *Sylvester Stallone *Jean Stapleton *Connie Stevens *Julia Stiles *Ben Stiller *Jerry Stiller *Oliver Stone *Marcia Strassman *Ed Sullivan *Nicole Sullivan *D. B. Sweeney *Fred Tatasciore *Veronica Taylor *Marisa Tomei *Gina Torres *Michelle Trachtenberg *Nancy Travis *Stanley Tucci *Jessica Tuck *John Turturro *Liv Tyler *Neil deGrasse Tyson *Leslie Uggams *Hikaru Utada *Reginald VelJohnson *Christina Vidal *Carlo Vinci *Jon Voight *Ralph Waite *Christopher Walken *Eli Wallach *Fats Waller *M. Emmet Walsh *Jim Ward *Lesley Ann Warren *Denzel Washington *Jackson Weaver *Sigourney Weaver *Cynthia Weil *Lennie Weinrib *Mae West *Joss Whedon *Maggie Wheeler *Olivia Wilde *Billy Dee Williams *John Williams *Tyler James Williams *Tyrel Jackson Williams *Vanessa Williams *April Winchell *Paul Winchell *Robert Woolsey *Bernard Wolf *Deborah Ann Woll *Hudson Yang *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. Gallery New York Mickey Pin.jpg New York City Pin.jpg NYC Holidays Pin.png New York Mets Pin.png New York Minnie Pin.jpg New York Yankees Mickey.png New York Yankees Donald.png New York Yankees Goofy.png Minnie Yankees.jpg Big-Apple-Donald-Duck.jpg Category:States Category:The Avengers locations Category:Enchanted Locations Category:The Rescuers locations Category:National Treasure films locations Category:Oliver & Company Locations Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:Bolt Locations Category:Gargoyles locations Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Locations Category:Annie Category:American Dragon: Jake Long locations Category:Kodak Category:Locations Category:Jungle 2 Jungle locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:Planes locations